warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Adeptus Arbites
In the fictional universe of Warhammer 40,000, the Adeptus Arbites are the interplanetary police force of the Imperium, and responsible for maintaining the Emperor's Law and Peace. Overview While peace and order are maintained by local security forces under an Imperial Governor, the Arbites were formed primarily to enforce the strict doctrines of Imperial Law, leaving the enforcement of local laws to native agencies (usually under the close watch of the Arbites). They are recruited from Schola Progenium facilities across the Imperium. The Adeptus Arbites also serve to keep planetary governors in check, if a governor decides to skip his tithes for a year or ignore requests for troops from an embattled neighbour, one glance at the armoured courthouse of the Adeptus Arbites is usually more than enough to make him reconsider. In the event of a planetwide collapse of Imperial control, the Arbites can decree martial law and take control until a suitable command can be established, generally under an Imperial Guard force. Even in circumstances that are not as extreme, Arbitrators have power over most people in the Imperium. They are authorised to arrest, interrogate, and execute Planetary, Sub-Sector, or even Sector Governors should the occasion warrant it, and can do the same to officers of the Imperial Guard and the Imperial Navy (although custom dictates that they must seek permission from the Commisariat, the organisation responsible for military law). Only the very highest ranking people and institutions are above Imperial Law (The Inquisition, the Adeptus Astartes, the Navis Nobilitae, etc), something that reflects powerfully on the mutual awe and terror they are held in across the Galaxy . Commanded by the Grand Provost Marshal of the Adeptus Arbites, one of the High Lords of Terra, the Arbites maintain an uncompromising attitude towards crime and hand out harsh sentences for violations, including summary execution, helping to make their officers in their dreaded black uniforms symbols of fear across the Imperium. They are, for all intents and purposes, the practical Chamber Militant of the Adeptus Terra. They present a united legal front across the galaxy - they are concerned only with citizens following Imperial Law, and remain separate from enforcing local (planetary) laws. They go to great lengths to remain aloof and separate from the populations they police, often only appearing to patrol and drag some poor unfortunate back to their terrifying Precincts. History The Adeptus Arbites tend to remain in the background and shadows of every day Imperial existence, however, when necessary they come to the forefront. Ichar IV During the beginning of Hive Fleet Kraken's approach, rioting began to consume planets near the south eastern fringe of the Imperium. Inquisitor Agmar investigated these strange riots for signs of treasonous thoughts or heretical influence. On Ichar IV, a religious fundamentalist group called the Brotherhood was the cause of the rioting. Although they preached a faith like that of the Emperor, they refused to obey Imperial commands or pay their tithe. Soon after this legal rebellion, they started instigating riots among the masses. While trying to break up one such riot, the Arbitors of the planet were quickly surrounded by what seemed to be mobs organized among the complete population of the planet. When the local Planetary Defense Force was called to help, it was quickly made apparent that they, too, had sided with the mob. After the assassination of the planetary governor, the Brotherhood had established itself as sole controlling force on Ichar IV. Inquisitor Agmar arrived on Ichar a few weeks after the outbreak of rebellion and on the same day that the Arbites precinct fortress in the capital, Lomas, was finally overrun. The Arbites were not defeated and most of their number escaped along a secret tunnel and captured the city's four main power generators. Inquisitor Agmar lead assaults on the capital, but he was unable to rescue the Arbites who were overrun just six days after his arrival. With their final act, they destroyed the city's power generators. Because of the destruction of the city's power grid, the Ultramarines (who arrived just 39 days later) were able to retake the planet. It was later revealed that the Brotherhood was controlled by Genestealers . Imperial Law Unlike the Inquisition, the Arbitrators of the Adeptus Arbites are unable to freely rule upon others. The only mandate an Arbitrator can enforce, and to the letter, is the Dictates Imperialis; local laws are not their problem, and those are left to be enforced by local agencies. Likewise, they owe no allegiance to any local commander and are above any local law . The Dictates Imperialis, or Imperial Law, is a collection of laws, rules, precedents, and other legal protocols collected from the Emperor and the High Lords of Terra. An Arbitrator could spend decades researching and studying the law for one case. The Imperial Law that the Arbites enforce is thousands of years old and, in some cases, is potentially oppressive. It could be as much a crime to be kidnapped as it is to kidnap an individual. Any crime which concerns the Arbites is already severe, and punishment is ultimately death, either through execution or conscription into a Penal Legion. The common citizen has no right to a trial. Other punishments include public lashings, death by burning, and with the permission of the Ecclesiarchy, (for heretical crimes) arco-flagellation. Organisation Arbites installations are known as Precincts, each of which is located in an armoured courthouse that serves as an armoury, training ground, barracks, prison and judgement hall. In order to remain fully aloof and separate from the populations they patrol, Precincts are as close to fully-enclosed cities as they can be. They include all possible resources that the Arbitrators require - including their own Astropath facilities and access to orbital docks. Arbitrators and Judges operate in parallel organisations within the Adeptus Arbites, the two separate organisations joining at their highest ranks . Often being amongst the highest trained and best disciplined individuals in the Imperium, an Arbitrator may sometimes find themselves commissioned to the retinue of an Inquisitor. The organisation has strong ties with the Ordo Hereticus, and the two can often be found working alongside for common goals. Arbitrators in these retinues are often known as 'Enforcers', having being released from their single-world jurisdiction, and free to punish law-breakers wherever they may be . Arbitrator Squads A Standard Arbites Combat Squad will either consist of five, ten, fifteen or twenty Arbiters, led by a Squad Leader (included in the number of the squad, and usually called a 'Proctor') and armed with Shotguns, Suppression Shields and Power Mauls, as well as an array of grenades (Frag, Krak, Smoke, Blind, and several other types, depending on the situation). Arbitrators are trained to intermingle in the event of casualties, meaning that even if one squad loses several members, it can easily disperse to fill the gaps in nearby units, or fall back for reinforcements and resupply before plunging back into the fighting once more . Traditionally larger squads of fifteen to twenty are only used in extended combat actions; where greater numbers are needed for tougher jobs such as storming a gatehouse or defending a vital area. In serious attacks Shock Squads (Arbiters trained to break enemy positions) will lead the way, organised into units of ten. Although these grim-faced men and women are equipped in exactly the same way as Combat Squads (albeit with larger Grenade and Ammunition rations, since they cannot be expected to fall back and restock as frequently as their more mundane counterparts) they probably receive extra training, as they are considered the elite of an Arbites force. Other Branches • Verispex Squads: equivalent to modern day Forensic teams. • Arbitrator Detectives: spend the most time in the field of any of the Arbites, usually within deep cover. A rare few may be psykers. • Chasteners: their task is to interrogate prisoners by any means they might see as necessary, including mental and physical torture. Treatment at the hands of these men and women usually ends in death, although a death in which you are absolved of your sins against the God-Emperor, provided you confess. • Chaplains: the spiritual overseers of the Adeptus Arbites. A number of Chaplains are always to be found in Arbites installations. • Judges: they work closely with Arbites Chasteners and pronounce sentences over prisoners (Any Arbitrator has the authority to place and execute sentences in the field). • Cyber Mastiffs: the sniffer dogs of the Adeptus. It is known that these form their own squads, consisting of a paired Cyber Mastiff and its Handler, but there are no specifics as to how many pairs form a squad. Cyber Mastiffs are often employed to sniff out any hostiles that might have hidden themselves in the wake of an Arbites advance, but are still fully capable of defending themselves and their handlers. They are controlled by verbal commands from whoever is paired up with them, and are probably keyed to a certain voice/smell to prevent enemies from giving them counter-acting commands. Mastiffs can be biological or mechanical creatures . Equipment The closest real life equivalent of the Adeptus Arbites - disregarding the Arbitrator's right to suspend habeas corpus - is a SWAT team or a national paramilitary force such as the Spanish GEO or French GIGN, and their equipment reflects this homage. Often operating in dense urban environments, Arbites are equipped with shotguns and bolters with Executioner rounds; special ammunition with homing capabilities. They are also generally armed with power mauls for melee combat, electro-net launchers and pulse-charged bolas for capturing perpetrators alive, grapplehooks and stingers, and escorted by cybernetically enhanced mastiffs for hunting hidden criminals. For protection, Arbites wear black carapace armour with signature jaw-exposed helmets. Arbites make use of combat motorcycles for patrols and Repressors, a variant of the Rhino, for riot response and heavy patrols, as well as heavier tanks such as the Leman Russ. Notable Members Jeremiah Pavo Judge Pavo gained his place among the Adeptus Arbites after revealing a plot to corrupt fellow members of his Schola Progenium on Avellorn. After containing the Bureau of Standard Measures Queue Wars and detaining over 10,000 participants, he was asked to join the retinue of Inquisitor Tannenburg of the Ordo Hereticus. He has proven to be a valuable asset to the Inquisition and an example of the skill and determination of all Arbitors . Captain Virgil Ortega of Pavonis Wielding a Shock Maul and Combat Shotgun, Captain Virgil Ortega commanded the Adeptus Arbites on the planet of Pavonis during a time of great riots and disorder against the planetary Governor and her cartel. When the situation led to the arrival of an Ultramarine Company and an Inquisitor's investigation, the Planetary Defense Force oppenly attacked the capital city, starting with the bombing of the Precinct House. Ortega led his fellow Judges into battle, charging from the ruins into the city square, infront of a statue of the Emperor himself. The battle that followed was the stuff of legend, The Few And Faithful fighting against those who would betray the Emperor in glorius combat. the Arbites numbers dwindled, but Captain Ortega held his men together until they could retake a weapons cache and hold it using the heavy weapons stored there. when their numbers became too few, Captain Ortega and his loyal Arbites, including a zealous and strong Sergeant Collix, Ortega came to the decision that would ultimently bring about his death. He had all explosives wired and ready, whilst his last comrade, Sergeant Collix held off the tide of traitors in his dying moments, Captain Ortega activated the munitions, and died with the rest of his men, but brought ruin to those who had betrayed him and the emperor. Sergeant Collix of Pavonis Collix served the government of Pavonis fresh from the academy until the day of his death. When Pavonis could not produce tithe taxes to Ultramar, a force of Ultramarines led by Uriel Ventris accompaneyed a young adept by the name of Ario Barzano, who in turn was actually a high ranking Inquisitor investigating heresy and the presence of Necrons. The planet's separate factions rebelled against the Governor and the Arbites, striking hard in the city square and the Arbites Pricinct house. Some two hundred Judges survived the initial attack, and fought the renegade PDF troopers in a bloody battle, showing the strength the Arbites could wield. Together with his comrades, Sergeant Collix held a weapons cache and defended it to the last man, being himself and his superior officer, Virgil Ortega. Never yielding in his faith for the emperor, though mortally wounded, Collix lay dieng, firing a Heavy Bolter into charging masses of traitors and heretics, buying time for Ortega to detonate the munitions stores, leveling the cashe, along with the entire renegade force in the city. Game history Borrowing heavily from Judge Dredd imagery, the Adeptus Arbites were first mentioned in Rogue Trader, but were introduced as a playable force in during the 2nd edition of Warhammer 40,000, and have since appeared in the spin-off games Necromunda and Inquisitor. Also, the organisation is the focus of three novels by Matthew Farrer, Cross Fire (Farrer, 2003) Legacy (Farrer, 2004) and Blind (Farrer, 2006). References * * * Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Fictional law enforcement agencies fr:Adeptus Arbites ru:Адептус Арбитус